Electric Lives
by Dragoness Laura
Summary: Helen is a tough cookie. Who she befriends is the lucky ones. New in and unknown place. Will she want to stay?
1. All alone!

This is my second try at an x-man fic, so if you would, please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-man characters except for the newest arrival.  
  
AN: If you would, please help me figure out the perfect name for the character I created. That would be a great help. Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease.  
  
As I walked into the kitchen I looked over to our two clocks, one a minuet behind the other. I was alone for the day, waiting for the right time to go out, when all of a sudden I could not control my powers, everything was electrocuted and I could not stop it. Then everything that was below my hands rose up and it all came flying at me.  
  
X-Men, I have detected another mutant in need. Please come to the debriefing room.  
  
"Where are we going, Chuck?" Wolverine was the first to arrive as he pulled on his gloves.  
  
"Professor, how many are we going to need?" Cyclopes came rushing in as he switched from the sunglasses to visor.  
  
"Wolverine, I will need you to not un-sheath your claws and be very careful, this girl's power could be worse then Rogue's." As the professor said this the rest of the team came in, all ready for what this could get them.  
  
"Right." Wolverine did not like the idea that some one could be worse then the Rogue.  
  
"Storm, she cannot control her lighting bolt like waves so I want you to try."  
  
"Of course, Professor." Storm thought of ways to do this as the Professor kept on.  
  
"Jean, I want you to stay here to get everything prepared for a trip out to see her parents, and if you could please call them when she gets here." The Professor rolled out of the room as he said this.  
  
"Right. Wolverine, you will try to get her to calm down but make sure she doesn't touch your skin. Storm, you do what the professor told you to do, and I will leave the note." Cyclopes took his leader role as they stepped into the Black Bird.  
  
Three people burst into my bedrooms double window as I finally got control. I could tell two were men, one reminded me of the guy from Star Trek, the other kinda looked normal other than his hair. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Just stay calm miss, we are hear to help you." The only lady stepped forward and I opened up my hand and pushed her into the wall with electric bolts.  
  
"I asked you, who are you, don't you think you should answer?" I looked over at the guy who had the visor on as he stepped forward.  
  
"We are the X-man, and we are mutants like you...now please come with us and we can help you control your powers." While he spoke the "normal" one stepped forward and tried to grab me from behind, but what he didn't expect was that I could feel him moving around me. When he came for my hand I turned around and looked at him concentrating.  
  
"Now, play nice and come with us," he said through gritted teeth. I decided that I trusted him and agreed. I fallowed them through my door and said I was sorry to the woman and that was when I noticed she had snow white hair.  
  
Now, I am looking for a beta right now and if any of you are up for the job contact me if you would, please.  
  
Now, I know this is short but if five of you review I will continue it and I am sure the next chapter will be longer.  
  
I am truly sorry, but my computer is having minor problems, once I get them fixed I will repost this chapter. 


	2. Who are they?

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated but things are so strange for me and I really haven't had any inspiration. I thank all those who have stuck to this and I am REALLY SORRY. I love ya all…D. Laura

* * *

As we walked onto the big plain they landed in my front yard I looked at the "normal" man. "Who are you all? Why did you break my window? And why are you taking me away?" 

The man with the visor looked over his sholder at me. "We are the X-Men, mutants who protect mankind from those who are trying to destroy the non-mutants. We heard that you could not control your lethal powers and were sent to help you. We want to take you to a much safer place where as we said we can teach to control your powers." By this time we were in the plain strapped in.

I felt the woman watching me from the corner of her eye. "I said I was sorry. I just haven't been able to trust most people." As I said this she fully turned toward me.

"How did you know I was watching you? I can only guess that your powers are related to electricity." She gave me this look of uncertainty. "My name is Ororo. But as an X-Man they call me Storm. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Thank you for finally telling me your name. I am Helen. My friends, the ones before my powers started to reach their fullness, called me Lightning because I was a fast runner and I had the temper of a storm." I noticed that we were flying over New York by this time, and I watched as the little suburban towns passed under us.

"Home base, this is Cyclops. We have the package and are coming in for a landing." _Package? I think he was talking about me but package. I am a person!_ I looked over to the man next to me, the "normal" one. He looked pretty angry and he was thinking pretty hard, as if he couldn't figure something out. We landed and all got out. They led me to an office on what I guessed was the main floor.

"Come in. Ah, you must be the young girl. If you will please relax and sit down we will talk about why you are here. I am Professor Xavier, the creator of this school and the head of what I guess they have told you about, the X-Man. I am a telepath but I can not enter your mind at this time. I have a feeling you know why." The old man, Professor Xavier, watched me while I was thinking.

"Because of my electric power, that also allows me some access into the mind, it blocks your power. I wish I could tell you more about my powers but I am not even sure. I have been developing new powers for the past several years. Wait, why am I telling you this? You don't need to know a thing about me." I stood up knowing that the "normal" man was right behind me. _There is just something about him that makes me feel comfortable. But, yet, he doesn't seem like the talkative type._ "Will you please let me by?"

He gave that look like he was not really thinking about it. "No." I looked up at him knowing that if he really didn't care he would move the next time I asked. "I wish to leave. Will you let me by, please?" He took a step to the side, but I knew he didn't actually want to._ The professor probably told him to._

I thought about things as I walked toward the voices I heard down the main hall._ Do I really want to stay here? Is this really where I belong? Who is that man and why is he so familiarly comforting to me?

* * *

_

A/N: I will try to update again soon, only because I have had this really good idea. Please R&R. Love ya!

D. Laura


	3. Unknown deads

Hey! This was a quickie because I decided that I need to have fun with what I got. In this chap. I will bring in some of our favorites. Thanks for sticking with my strange ways. Yours always! D. Laura…. Oh, by the way, most of this story is in Helen's view. You might get it in Author's view once in a while.

* * *

I was getting angry at myself by the time I reached the voices. When I walked into the room I noticed all the kids sitting around. I was never one for crowds, but I could tell these kids were like me or were once like me, scared. I walked towards the TV while they were silently watching me. I started to feel nervous but I tried to relax, knowing that if I didn't I would loose the little control I had. I brushed the stray brown hair from my eyes and sat down. Once I was settled everyone went back to what they were doing before I entered the room.

The girl who was sitting next to me was still staring at me though, but I took no notice as I watched the Discovery Channel. Finally, she spoke up. "What's your name?" judging from her voice she was around 11 and was very nervous. She had light blue eyes that just glowed with innocence and dark brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. I guessed that she like me was new here but she seemed to have made a friend out of the older kids.

"My name is Helen. What's your name?" She smiled when I finally spoke and took on a more relaxed air. She glanced at the older girl who sat next to her. The older girl had lighter brown hair with what looked from this light to be white streaks in the front.

"My name is Emmy and this is Rouge. Rouge likes Bobby. He is studying right now so she came over to watch TV with me." The way she was acting I guessed she didn't talk to many people much. She did have a very sheltered look about her and looking closer I noticed she was very confused about something.

Rouge stood up and walked over to the French doors that led outside. "What's up with her? Emmy, can you show me around? I am really new here and I don't know were everything is. The professor also hasn't told me where my room will be." Emmy looked from the TV to me curiously. She nodded her head and took my hand leading me towards the door I came through. As we walked by all the games and tables I noticed all the different people, the way they dressed and the way they moved.

Emmy showed me the classes, the kitchen, the dinning room the adults used, her room, the gym, the stables, and the Zen garden. She introduced me to several of the kids and an adult. The adult names were Scott. I thought that Scott had this sad but "I am more important than you" air about him. We bumped into him as we were ending our tour. When he saw me he gave me this look that said "follow me, now." So I obliged him and followed him back to the professor's office. "You are Helen, right? The professor sent me to the recreation hall but they all said you left with Miss Locklynn. Logan was also looking for you but he gave up two hours ago. Ororo said that you manipulated Logan and walked right out. Logan said that he felt like he didn't care about you or what happened."

I started to feel bad about leaving when I remembered what I had been thinking about when Logan moved out of my way.** _If he doesn't care he will move out of my way._** But I didn't purposely manipulate Logan. _God, I hate my powers!_ I kept on thinking about what happened till we reached the office. "Come in. Scott, please leave us. Helen what is your last name? We can't reach your parents at the number at the home you lived in."

Professor Xavier looked me over as I sat there in front of his desk. "My parents are dead. My last name is DePree. I was living with some friends. I graduated high school last year. My roommate is also a mutant who can turn invisible. She was at work when you guys came and got me. Her name is Alicia Briggs." I had stopped looking at the professor as I said this. I could tell he was still trying to figure me out.

"Do you have some kind of job you were interested in? I would be more than happy to indorse you." I thought about it for a second then remembered what Alicia and I had been talking about the night before. She said she wanted to go teach at a really nice school that was in New York.

"I want to teach. I want to teach high school Algebra. I think I would enjoy that. Maybe I could teach here? I want to stay and learn to control my powers more." I was looking the professor straight in the eye and I knew that this was a good idea. I would be a great teacher. I liked to talk about mathematical theories and all that stuff, so maybe he would let me be an assistant teacher here.

"How about you assist Ororo in her classes? She is the Algebra teacher and I am sure she wouldn't mind." When he suggested that I smiled really brightly and thanked him. He told me that for now I would share a room with two other girls, but he said he would get me my own room soon, understanding that I have some very strong powers that could kill anyone near me.

* * *

A/N: That was a very weird chapter for me. I would like to thank mm4ever2gether. Thanks for your reviews. 


End file.
